Sicily Ayakashi
Sicily Ayakashi ( Ayakashi Siciri) is a supporting character of the Fanfiction story Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty writing by Starlight. Sicily has a Synchro counterpart with the same name, background and deck in Yu-Gi-Oh! D Saga Adventure of Synchro. Sicily is a dualist born in the Xyz dimension and plays a big role in Reyalp's life. Sicily is just like Reyalp trained to be a assassin, but later in her life decides to become a police officer in the Xyz dimension. Design Appearance Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty Season 1 Sicily is a cheerfull and happy-to-go teenager. Sicily has shining blue eyes and long black hair with Blue colored highlight on the sides of her hair. Sicily always wears her iconic blue feathers she got from Reyalp when they were children. Sicily wears a light grey sweater with black pants and white boots. Her signature white scarf hangs around her neck and can extend several feet in order to perform acrobatics or parkouring. Season 2 In Season 2 Sicily has a dramatic change in appearance and in personality. Sicily cuts her hair and removes her blue highlights and begins to wear her hair in face-up spikes, while still holding on to her blue feathers. Sicily also wears sunglasses to fit with her personality. Sicily's outfits becomes that of a rock-/-punk star and can be called tomboyish. She wears a leather jacket above a grey tanktop shirt. Underneath she wears black pants with black boots. Sicily also wears several leather bracelets and rings to finish her "bad girl look". Yu-Gi-Oh! D Saga Adventures of Synchro Sicily's appearance in the D Sage is the same as her Perfect Dynasty counterpart. In the D Saga series, Sicily wears a light grey sweater with black pants and white boots. Her signature white scarf hangs around her neck and she uses it to perform acrobatics while parkouring. Personality Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty Sicily was a silent and shy kid while growing up, always looking up to her brother. Sicily always cared alot about her family and friends and tried to become happy. After her parents got killed. Sicily was abducted by Nightshroud and his henchman. During her abduction she learned to tough up and become sadistic at times if she needs it. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Saga Adventures of Synchro In the D Saga Reyalp is a calm minded person who beliefs that talking is too much effort is its not needed. The only times Reyalp is more sarcastic and playful is when he is accepting a killing contract and is determine the payment. In a duel Reyalp is sadistic and enjoys the view of his opponent falling in despair as he destroys their last hopes. Powers and Abilities Assassin training After being abducted by Nightshroud, Sicily received training in asassination in order to become usefull for both assassination and to blackmail her brother to keep him in check. Sicily isn't as dangerous as Reyalp, but she is still deadly enough to kill a great part of people with ease. Weapons and Martial Arts Sicily has mastered multiple martial arts and weapon mastery just like her brother Reyalp. She doesn't use many weapons in missions, instead she relies on her martial arts to knock down her opponent. Master duelist Sicily is a skilled duelist, being taught by her brother and several teachers. Sicily can easily manipulate the duel in her favor if she pleases. Her carefull and shy nature affect her dueling to an extend that Sicily doesn't try to defeat any opponent as quickly as possible. Biography History Reyalp and his sister Sicily were born in the Xyz dimension with their father and mother and lived happily for several years. In those years Reyalp quickly learned how to play Dual monsters and was at the age of 10 accepted into the Heartland Spade School. There he learned Xyz summoning from Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki) and difficult combo's as well as to believe in his comrades and deck. At the age of 14 he graduated from Spade and went on to become a elite Dualist. It was at this time that the parents of Reyalp and Sicily suddenly disappeared and were claimed dead. Reyalp took care of Sicily at home and took several jobs to pay for Sicily's entrance to the Spade School. Reyalp kept the death of his parents a secret for Sicily as he knew that Sicily could be traumatized by the event. When Sicily started on Spade at the age of 12 Reyalp always visited her from time to time during school time and breaks as well as picking her up from school at the end. As Sicily graduated at the age of 15 Reyalp gave Sicily her first Xyz monster card, the "Shadow Stalker". The day after graduation day Sicily was kidnapped by a puppet of Dynasty, leaving a note which states that if Reyalp wanted to see his sister alive again he should do what Dynasty asked of him. Soon Reyalp found the hiding place of the kidnappers and rushed in the safe Sicily, but fell into the trap set by Dynasty himself. There Reyalp came into contact with Nightshroud, the god of Darkness, who promised Reyalp powers beyond human capabilities if he worked together with them. Reyalp accepted the deal, on the condition that his sister would be safe. Dynasty lied to Reyalp saying that no harm will be done to her. Reyalp accepts the power and became a ally of Dynasty. While working for him Reyalp went on to become better in Dueling and other skills such as; Assassination, hacking, hunting and stealth. Reyalp quickly became a deadly force to be afraid of, while still remaining his calm mind and human morals. At the age of 17 Reyalp got a important mission from Dynasty which is to locate and bring to him a boy of the Constellation dimension. Reyalp teleported to the Constellation and searched around for his "Target". After several days he met a boy called Dre. Reyalp saved Dre from being captured by the police, but soon found himself cornered by Dynasty's followers. Reyalp and Dre dueled themselves into safety as Reyalp created a Spacerift to the Xyz dimension. In the Xyz dimension Reyalp met several new individuals. Aura, Oda and Mia. Reyalp asked Dynasty if they were also a part of the mission. Dynasty hesitated as first he gives Reyalp the mission to capture them as well. Reyalp acts as a friend and offers the group to come to his house in the mountains, while actually bringing them to Dynasty. Present Relations Reyalp Ayakashi Sicily is Reyalp's younger biological sister. Reyalp is always very caring and overprotective of Sicily, always looking out for her even if from the shadows. Reyalp has complete trust of her abilities and playstyle. After Sicily is taken from him, Reyalp did everything he could to get her back including making deals with the gods. Reyalp will do everything to make sure Sicily is safe. Only to Sicily he shows his weaker and emotional side. Parents Reyalp and Sicily never knew much about their parents. Evelynn was a soldier in a dualist army and their father, Tasha, was a doctor. Evelynn was a very caring and lovely person who always made sure her kids were happy. Tasha was mostly away from home and didn't had the time to care for his kids. Evelynn and Tasha were killed during a war between dimensions when Reyalp was 12 years old, making Reyalp the last living male of the Ayakashi family. Shay Obsidian Shay was Reyalp's teacher at the Heartland Spade dueling academia. Shay learned Reyalp how to Xyz summon and how to perform multiple combo's within a turn. Shay and Reyalp were on good terms and Shay saw Reyalp as a top student, as well as Sicily. When Reyalp gratuated Shay was proud of Reyalp becoming a top duelist. When Reyalp's and Sicily's parents died, Shay offered them to stay at his place, but out of respect of his teacher and his concern for Sicily, Reyalp declined the offer. Nightshroud Nightshroud (Darkness Japanese) always had a influence on Reyalp's life after making the deal with Dynasty. Nightshroud gave Reyalp his powers in return that Reyalp would follow every command givin to him. Reyalp made good use of the powers he acquired, so much even that after Nightshroud was defeated the powers he had were transferred to Reyalp. Reyalp and Nightshroud now share a single soul and body. If Reyalp's soul is passed out or asleep, Nightshroud can take over his body until Reyalp awakes. Aura Nebula Aura is one of the few people Reyalp trusts outside his family and also the closest of what Reyalp calls a 'Friend'. Aura acts as the rival to Reyalp, while not being a real enemy. Reyalp helps Aura in tough times and during duels. Reyalp often makes jokes about Aura, mostly calling him "Dragon Boy" or "Dragonfly". Dre Reyalp has always viewed Dre as a mysterious fellow. Reyalp isn't sure how to react to him, but doesn't distrust him either. Reyalp believes Dre is a good person who is dragged into bad stuff. While all is good and well, Reyalp only doesn't believe Dre is completely innocent. Reyalp is relaxed enough to make puns around Dre, showing that Dre isn't the only one with humor around. Oda Reyalp never showed real interest in Oda when he was a human, but after Oda died by his hands and turned into a ghost Reyalp felt guilty and spend more time learning about him. Reyalp doesn't know much, but is interested in the Forge Oda has access to. Evan Akahira Before meeting Evan in person Reyalp was the one who defeated and killed most members of the Holy Road. It took Evan a long time to forgive him, but after some serious business took it away, Evan forgave Reyalp most of his crimes, but still holds some aggression against him. Yuno Excuses Reyalp and Yuno only became friends after Reyalp joined the main characters. Reyalp doesnt take much time to get to know Yuno, But Reyalp trusts Yuno enough to ask her if she can take care of Sicily in case he is away. Yuno may also be the only female Reyalp doesn't find annoying besides Sicily. Sylvia Truesdale Reyalp was ordered to kill Sylvia at some point in his travels through the Dueling Academy. The moment Reyalp was ready to finish her, Sylvia looked in his eyes and Reyalp saw Sicily before him. Confused and guilty thoughts surrounded Reyalp's mind as he decided to not kill Sylvia. Family Duels Total On-screen Duels: 22 *Wins : 16 *Lost : 5 *Draw : 1 Decks Phantom Alliance For the first and second Arc of the story Reyalp uses a Phantom Alliance deck which focusses on Xyz and Equilibrium summoning. His deck has a ton of monsters that Special summon themselves or other Phantom Alliance monsters. Reyalp uses support cards to special summon new monsters, change the levels of his monsters on the field or protects them from battle or card effects. Phantom Alliance Synchro Reyalp's Synchro counterpart uses the same deck, but with a few modifications. This deck uses Synchro summoning to gain a advantage by summoning Lunalight For a short time Reyalp used his mothers deck, Lunalights. His Lunalight focusses on summoning Lunalight Leo Dancer as fast as possible. Reyalp plays the deck very aggressive and gives his opponent no chance to counter attack or to set up their board. Trivia: * Reyalp's first name is "Player" spelled backwards. * Ayakashi means "Spirit" or "Phantom" in Japanese. * Reyalp's Eye colors are all connected to a certain emotion, if Reyalp experiences multiple emotions at once: The eyes will take one color individually. Blue: Neutral / Angry Red: Mischievous Yellow: Happiness Green: Calm / Relaxed Purple: Curious Orange: Shocked / Surprised Grey: Empty / Emotionless Black: Overpowered by Darkness Black / White ( God only ): Divine Category:Characters